


Wonderland train

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Cruelty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Trains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non ti aspettare il sesso dell’anno. Anzi, non ti aspettare sesso punto e basta. Se Kota dovesse scoprirci...”“Lo so, lo so. Se Kota ci dovesse scoprire sarebbe la fine della vostra bellissima relazione basata sulla fiducia e sulla sincerità.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Wonderland train

**_ \- Wonderland train - _ **

Doveva agire in fretta, Yuya lo sapeva.

Era da quando era salito sul treno che stava aspettando soltanto quel momento, e non avrebbe lasciato che il viaggio finisse senza aver fatto niente per migliorare la sua situazione.

Sospirò, alzandosi in piedi e oltrepassando non senza difficoltà Daiki, che dormiva di fianco a lui.

Andò avanti, fino a che non raggiunse i posti di Kei e Kota, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del più piccolo, facendolo trasalire.

“Ci andiamo a fumare una sigaretta, Kei?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre tanto lui quanto Yabu gli lanciavano un’occhiata interrogativa.

Inoo annuì poi, alzandosi e sorridendo a Kota, mentre si allontanava in direzione del corridoio insieme a Takaki.

Si fermarono di fronte al bagno, e solo quando la porta che li divideva dal vagone si fu chiusa Kei parlò.

“Non mi sembra il caso, Yuya.” gli disse soltanto, tirando fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e portandosene una alla bocca, prima che Takaki si guardasse velocemente intorno e lo tirasse dentro il bagno, con un gesto secco, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Nemmeno a me sembra il caso, Kei. Ma si dà il caso che io ce l’abbia duro da quando ho messo piede su questo fottutissimo treno, quindi direi che possiamo anche soprassedere sui convenevoli.” sibilò, quasi lo stesse accusando di qualcosa, mentre il più piccolo si limitò a sospirare teatralmente, spingendo il corpo contro il suo, come a voler verificare che quanto gli aveva detto fosse vero.

E nel sentire l’erezione di Takaki premergli contro lo stomaco, in effetti, sorrise.

“Non ti aspettare il sesso dell’anno. Anzi, non ti aspettare sesso punto e basta. Se Kota dovesse scoprirci...” gli disse, per venire subito interrotto.

“Lo so, lo so. Se Kota ci dovesse scoprire sarebbe la fine della vostra bellissima relazione basata sulla fiducia e sulla sincerità.” rispose, ironico, afferrandogli con forza una mano e posandola sul proprio sesso. “E ora fa’ qualcosa.” intimò, lasciandolo andare e rimanendo immobile, fino a che non fu il più piccolo ad iniziare a muovere la mano su di lui, con un sospiro.

“È solo una fase, Yuuyan. È tutto uno sbaglio, _tu_ sei uno sbaglio. Io amo Kota, e tutto questo non andrà avanti a lungo. Lo sappiamo entrambi.” mormorò, intrufolando la mano oltre i pantaloni e i boxer, sfiorando così la pelle nuda della sua erezione.

Takaki si morse un labbro, aggrappandosi a quella sensazione e cercando di ignorare le parole del più piccolo.

Oh, lo sapeva che non sarebbe durata, lo sapeva che amava Kota, lo sapeva che quello fra loro era soltanto un gioco in cui nessuno dei due sarebbe uscito vincitore.

Non che gli importasse così tanto.

Non amava Kei, non era mai stato innamorato di lui, e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato. Erano troppo diversi, troppo incompatibili perché lui potesse mai amarlo.

Ma poteva odiarlo. Sì che poteva, con tutte le sue forze, con tutto l’astio che aveva in corpo, tutto quello che non aveva ancora mai riversato su di lui.

Lo sminuiva, Kei. Gli diceva che era inutile, che come uomo non valeva poi così tanto, che non era niente in confronto a Kota, che tutto quello che gli premeva fare e prenderlo in giro, perché era questo il suo ruolo.

E Yuya taceva e annuiva, senza mai rispondergli quanto in effetti pensava.

Senza mai rispondergli che lui non valeva un granché come uomo, ma valeva abbastanza da prenderlo, sbatterlo contro un muro e scoparselo fino a farlo urlare.

E allora gli piaceva. E allora non aveva niente da ridire, e non aveva amore per Kota da professare.

Ancora rimase immobile, per quanto poteva, mentre le mani di Kei si muovevano più velocemente, mentre una gli accarezzava il fianco e l’altra era ancora sulla sua erezione, che la toccava con fare esperto, che la fissava con un sorriso sardonico e quasi affascinato, come se da lui dipendesse tutto, in quel momento.

E Yuya avrebbe tanto voluto urlare.

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che non era molto più che un buco, che non era poi così speciale, che non c’era niente in lui che valesse la pena di quella costante umiliazione.

E l’avrebbe anche fatto.

Fra poco. Dopo quell’orgasmo che tanto gli premeva raggiungere, quando davvero Kei gli sarebbe sembrato di nuovo inutile, gli avrebbe urlato tutto quello che pensava. Forse.

Senti la presa sul suo sesso farsi più stretta e il movimento del polso di Inoo più serrato, e comprese che voleva farlo venire il prima possibile.

E Yuya gli fece questo favore, si concentrò su quella mano e su quel viso, e sui momenti in cui non avevano fretta, e potevano prendersela comoda, e Kei lo implorava di fare con lui quello che meglio credesse...

Si morse una mano per soffocare un grido e venne, sporcando la mano del più piccolo.

Lo guardò ripulirsi velocemente mentre lui si risistemava i pantaloni e cercava di regolarizzare il respiro.

Poi Kei gli lanciò un’occhiata accigliata, quasi ripugnato.

“Ti basta davvero così poco, vero Yuuyan? Eppure forse non dovrei stupirmi. In fondo, lo sappiamo entrambi che sono fuori dalla tua portata, no?” gli disse, con un ghigno.

E anche Yuya rise.

E rise. E rise. E rise.

Smise soltanto quando afferrò Kei per la nuca, tenendolo saldamente e sbattendogli la testa contro lo specchio sopra il lavello.

Una, due, tre volte.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di urlare, che già il vetro si mescolava al sangue.

Yuya lo lasciò cadere per terra, attento a non sporcarsi, poi si lavò le mani e uscì dal bagno, con un sorriso.

Non sarebbe rimasto nascosto fino alla fine del viaggio, lo sapeva.

Ma in fondo, non era poi così importante.

Che gli accadesse quello che doveva accadergli.

In pochi minuti, si era tolto più di uno sfizio.


End file.
